


The Errand

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Evil, Evil Crowley, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, implied animal death, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Bobby doesn't know what it is about this demon that keeps making him say yes.





	The Errand

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the literal WORST errand Crowley could send Bobby on if he was at maximum evil capacity. This happened. You have been seriously warned. The prompt was for Crowley to send Bobby on nasty errands.

He doesn't know what it is about this demon that just makes him say yes.

Maybe it's the favor of a lifetime, the use of Bobby's legs back. It wasn't the kiss, Bobby knows that much, but still.

Crowley says go, and he asks where. Crowley says come, and he does.

So it's not really a surprise when Crowley says, "I need cat eyes. Ten. Fresh. Don't you dare pick them off a corpse, I know you'll try it but I can tell. I said fresh. There's a tabby in your yard. That makes two."

And he knows he is going to do this, this terrible, miserable thing, and he won't try to weasel out, and he won't shoot himself in the head with the gun in the drawer, the one he looked at every day while he couldn't walk.

He goes and finds the goddamn cat. And he comes back with two eyes.

Love hurts. Demon love hurts more than anything.

If Dean saw him now, he'd put him down like a rabid dog.

And he would deserve it.


End file.
